Es war einmal...
Es war einmal... ist die erste Folge der ersten Staffel und die erste Folge von Grimm. Inhalt Nach außen ist Nick Burkhardt ein ganz normaler Detective der Mordkommission in Portland, wo er gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen Hank ermittelt. Auch privat unterscheidet sich Nick zunächst nicht sonderlich von anderen Menschen: Er ist glücklich mit Freundin Juliette liiert und möchte einen Heiratsantrag machen. Doch seit einiger Zeit passieren in Nicks Leben merkwürdige Dinge: Beim Anblick mancher Menschen verwandeln diese sich plötzlich für Sekunden in furchterregende Monster. Scheinbar unsichtbar für alle seine Mitmenschen, tut Nick dieses Phänomen zunächst als eine bloße Einbildung seinerseits ab und ermittelt stattdessen in einem Mordfall: Eine junge Joggerin ist von ihrer täglichen Runde nicht nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Als die Polizisten im Wald die Überreste der Frau finden, ist schnell klar, dass es sich hierbei um einen brutalen Mord handeln muss. Allerdings ist der Körper des Opfers derart zerfetzt worden, dass es zunächst danach aussieht, als sei sie von einem wilden Tier niedergerissen worden. Einzig ein Schuhabdruck am Tatort lässt die Ermittler stutzen. Am Abend bekommt Nick überraschend Besuch von seiner schwerkranken Tante Marie, bei der er aufgewachsen ist. Doch die Freude über das Wiedersehen währt nicht lange, denn Tante Marie weiht Nick in ihr Familiengeheimnis ein. All die verwirrenden, plötzlichen Verwandlungen, die Nick in letzter Zeit beobachtet hat, waren keine Zufälle: Er ist ein Grimm – ein Wächter des Guten, wie schon seine Vorfahren, die sich dem Kampf gegen die bösen „Wesen“ verschrieben haben, um das mythologische Gleichgewicht auf der Erde zu erhalten. Doch was sich verwirrend anhört, bekommt Nick schon bald zu spüren, als er und Tante Marie bei einem nächtlichen Spaziergang von „Wesen“ angegriffen werden. Als am nächsten Tag plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen verschwindet und dieselben Schuhabdrücke im Wald gefunden werden, glaubt Nick, bei der Verfolgung der Abdruckspur, dank seiner Fähigkeit, den Täter gefunden zu haben – offenbar ebenfalls ein „Wesen“. Handlung thumb|leftDie Episode beginnt als eine Studentin zum Joggen aufbricht und dabei mit ihrem iPod Musik hört. Sie geht in den Wald und läuft dort schon eine Weile als sie plötzlich eine kleine Figur auf einen am Boden liegendem Ast sieht. Sie bleibt stehen, nimmt die Figur in die Hand und betrachtet sie verwundert. Plötzlich kommt eine Gestalt von der Seite und packt sie in sekundenschnelle. Man hört nur noch dei Schreie des Mädchens aus der Ferne und ihren iPod der auf dem Boden liegt und noch immer Musik spielt. thumbIn nächsten Szene sieht man Nick aus einem Schmuckgeschäft herauskommen, wo er einen Ring für seine Freundin gekauft hat, der er einen Antrag machen möchte. Als zwei Frauen lachend vorbeilaufen gucken beide zu ihnen rüber und reden lachend darüber das Nick wahrscheinlich bald heiraten wird. Da sie zu einem Einsatz gerufen wurden steigen die beiden schnell ins Auto, jedoch guckt eine der Frauen Nick plötzlich an. Ihr Gesicht sieht nun tierähnlich und verunstaltet aus. Im nächsten Moment ist er wieder völlig normal. thumb|leftAm Tatort angekommen wird ihnen gesagt das ein Wanderer der abgetrennten Arm eines Mädchens gefunden hat und das Rest ihrer Leiche ein Stück entfernt im Wald läge wo man auch ihre rosanen Turnschuhe fand. Zuerst gehen sie davon aus das ein Tier das Mädchen getötet hätte, jedoch war das einzige was man an Spuren fand ein menschlicher Fußabdruck. Die beiden gehen ein Stück vom Leichenfundort weg und hören plötzlich Musik. Ein Stück weiter entfernt liegt der iPod des Mädchens, immer noch das Lied Sweet Dreams von Eurythmics spielend. Auf der Polizeiwache angekommen bringt Hank den iPod ins Labor. Als Nick in sein Büro geht sieht er einen an Handschellen geketten Straftäter. Als dieser ihn anguckt, enstellt sich sein Gesicht auch plötzlich wie bei der Frau die er vorher mit Hank gesehen hatte. thumbMan sieht einen Wagen mit einem Anhänger in einer Straße fahren. Die Fahrerin ist eine ältere, haarlose Frau. Sie fährt auf einen freien Platz auf einem Grundstück, hält dort und stellt ihren Wagen und den Wohnwagen dort ab. Sie kommt mit einem Krückstock heraus und geht die Treppe zur Veranda des danebenstehenden Hauses hinauf. Sie schaut ins Haus hinein jedoch ist dort niemand. thumb|leftWieder im Büro recherchieren die beiden für ihren Fall. Nick hat herausgefinden das es 23 Raubtierarten im Umkreis des Tatortes gibt, jedoch keines davon zu solcher Gewalt neigt. Hank hat eine Vermisstenanzeige gefunden die auf das Mädchen zutrifft das vorher gefunden wurde. Die beide fahren los um ihre Zimmernachbarin zu befragen. thumb Ihre Mitbewohnerin erzählt den beiden das sie um halb Acht aus dem Haus gegangen ist. Sie ist besorgt, da ihre Freundin normalerweise immer eine Stunde später wieder da ist. Sie gibt ihnen ein Bld von ihr mit. Außerdem sagt sie das ihre Freundin rosane Laufschuhe besitzt. Die beiden fahren zurück in ihr Büro und finden heraus das die Mitbewohnerin bzw. das Opfer Sylvia Oster heißt. Die beiden sind mit ihrer Arbeit für den Tag fertig und gehen nach Hause. thumb|leftZuhause angekommen beschleicht Nick ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er geht ins Haus hinein und ruft nach Juliette, seiner Freundin, erhält jedoch keine Antwort. Als er die Küche betritt, sitzt die ältere Frau von vorher am Küchentisch. Es stellt sich raus das es seine Tante ist und sie von Juliette hereingelassen wurde. Die beiden umarmen sich und seine Tante flüstert ihm zu das sie über etwas mit ihm reden muss. Draußen erzählt seine Tante ihm, dass sie nicht mehr lange zu leben hat. Sie spricht ihn darauf anthumb, ob er in letzter Zeit merkwürdige Dinge gesehen hat. Nick bejaht dies, da er schon zweimal die entstellten Gesichter sah. Sie sagt ihm das er sich von Juliette trennen muss, da es zu gefährlich sei. Bevor die beiden jedochrichtig reden können, werden sie von einem Mann, ebenfalls mit einem tierischen Gesicht, namens Hulda angegriffen. Kurz gewinnt er die Überhand über den Kampf und ringt sowohl Marie als auch Nick zu Boden, bei dem Versuch, Marie jedoch mit seiner Sense zu töten, zückt Nick seine Waffe und schießt mehrmals auf ihn ein und er stirbt. Nach dem Kampf ist sein Gesicht wieder normal. Nick eilt zu seiner Tante und diese gibt ihm eine Kette mit dem Auftrag sie nie zu verlieren, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fällt. Die Polizei kommt und die verletzte Marie wird von einem Krankenwagen insthumb|left Krankenhaus gebracht. Im Krankenhaus wartet Nick darauf das seine Tante erwacht. Die Ärztin schickt ihn zu ihr und Marie erzählt ihm davon, dass er einer er letzten Grimm sei und diese Dinge sehen könnten die anderen verborgen bleiben. Sie erinnert ihn nochmal daran die Kette die sie ihm gab niemals wegzulegen, doch dann kommt die Ärztin rein und bittet Nick raus. Im Krankenhausflur betrachtet er die Kette einmal genauer und stellt fest das sie ausgeklappt als ein Schlüssel fungiert. Er geht in sein Büro zurück wo er die Sense von Hulda untersucht und ließt die Inschrift darauf. Als Hank thumbkommt und ihn fragt was diese übersetzt heißt, nämlich "Sensenmänner der Grimms". Hank meint dies passe zu Hulda und erkärt ihm seine Geschichte. Angeblich war Hulda aus Boise, Idaho und ist Buchhalter, jedoch passen seine Fingerabdrücke zu Mr. Lindner aus Chicago. Hulda wurde bereits gesucht wegen Raub, Vergewaltigung und Mord. Sergant Wu läuft vorbei und sagt ihm das der Captain ihn sprechen will. Dieser kommt kurz darauf angelaufen und sagt, da er zum ersten Mal jemanden erschossen hat, er aus Routine zum Polizeipsychologen muss. Als Nick einen Albtraum hat, dass Juliette im Wald von jemandem verfolgt wird, wacht er auf und geht in den Wohnwagen seiner Tante. Er findet dort einen Waffenschrank und ein Buch in dem er Wesen wiedererkennt, die er zuvor als die merkwürdigen, thumb|leftentstellten Gesichter gesehen hatte. Vertieft im Buch bemerkt er nicht wie Juliette in den Wohnwagen kommt und erschreckt sich als er sie sieht. Als Juliette anfängt sich über all die Sachen im Wohnwagen zu wundern, geht er mit ihr wieder ins Haus. Er erzählt ihr das er nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, als er 12 war, bei seiner Tante gelebt hat und sie wie eine Mutter für ihn war. Vor der Haustür hört man ein Geräusch und Nick erschreckt sich. Juliette sagt es wäre nur eine Katze und beide gehen ins Haus. Als sie drinnen sind sieht man einen merkwürdigen Schatten. Am nächsten Morgen im Polizeirevier trifft er auf Hank, der herausgefunden hat das dethumbr Mörder von Sylvia Oster, keine eindeutige DNA hat. Man kann nicht sagen ob er Mensch oder Tier ist, jedoch konnte man die Schuhabdrücke die am Tatort gefunden wurden einem Schuhmodell zuordnen, wovon Hank auch schon ein Bild hat. In der nächsten Szene sieht man einen Briefträger wie er Post verteilt. Als ein kleines Mädchen khm entgegenkommt, dreht er plötzkich um und läuft ihr hinterher. Man erkennt klar das er die Schuhe trägt die Hank zuvor gezeigt hatte. Nick besucht seine Tante Marie erneut die nun im Koma liegt. Die Ärztin spricht ihn auf merkwürdige Narben an ihrem Körper an jethumb|leftdoch weiß er nicht wovon diese stammen könnten. Er bekommt einen Anruf für einen neuen Einsatz und verlässt das Krankenhaus. Es wird ein kleines Mädchen, Robin, vermisst die auf dem Weg zu ihrem Großvater nicht angekommen ist. Im Polizeirevier planen die Ermittler die Suche von Robin. Der Captain sagt das sie, als sie verschwand, purpurne Strümpfe und ein rotes Sweatshirt trug, ähnliche Farben wie das Mädchen das vor ihr verschwand. Sie sagen dies dem Captain, welcher hofft das es nicht derselbe Täter ist. thumbNick und Hank gehen die Route des kleinen Mädchens ab, kommen jedoch schnell zu dem Schluss das sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht den Weg benutzt hat, den ihre Mutter ihr vorschrieb, da es dort sicher sei. Die beiden sehen das es einen anderen Weg gibt, nämlich in dem Wald wo auch schon die Studentin verschwunden ist. Die beiden suchen nach Spuren und Hank findet schließlich einen Rucksack mit ihren Initialen darauf. thumb|leftWährenddessen geht Nick Schuhabdrücken hinterhe, die zu den passen die am anderen Tatort gefunden wurden. Die Shuhabdrücke enden als er an eine Straße mit Häußern kommt. Der Besitzer eines Haußes kommt heraus um seine Post zu holen und als Kinder vorbeifahren verzerrt sich sein Gesicht. Nick rennt zum Haus und greift ihn an. Wenig später kommt die Polizei und dursucht das Haus des Verdächtigen, Eddie Monroe, jedoch finden sie nichts. Nachts geht Nick bei sich zuhause wieder in den Wohnwagen, wobei Juliette ihn vom Fenster aus beobachtet. Er sieht sich das Buch von letzter Nacht an und erkennt das verzerrte Gesicht von Eddie Monroe wieder. Daraufhin gehthumbt er zu Eddies Haus und beobachtet ihn. Eddie kommt aus dem Haus bemerkt jedoch das jemand dort draußen ist und geht wieder hinein. Als Nick durch ein Fenster sehen will springt Eddie durch dieses hindurch und überwältigt Nick. Eddie will ihm jedoch nichts Böses und die beiden gehen hinein und reden. Er weiß das Nick ein Grimm ist und sein sogenanntes Blutbader-Gesicht sehen kann. Er erklärt ihm jedoch das er schon lange nicht mehr tötet und ein normales Leben führt. Nick glaubt dennoch das er weiß wo das Mädchen ist. Eddie streitet dies ab und sagt ihm das er nichts mehr damit zu tun hat. Er behauptet, wenn Blutbader im Rudel sind passieren schlimme Dinge, ganz besonders wenn sie Rot sehen. Doch Nick gibt nicht auf und verlangt seine Hilfe. Man sieht ein Auto in den Wald an eine abgelegene Hütte fahren. Der Fahrer hat die Schuhe des zuvor gezeigten Postbeamten an, dithumb|lefte Schuhe des Täters. Er holt einen Sack aus seinen Kofferraum und geht ins Haus. Unter einem Tisch ist eine Klappe die zu einem Kellerzimmer führt. Er legt den Sack auf einem Bett ab und öffnet ihn. Heraus kommt das verschwundene Mädchen Robin Howell. Sie will nach Hause, jedoch antwortet er ihr, dies sei nun ihr Zuhause. Er sagt ihr sie soll ihre rote Jacke ausziehen, Robin tut dies und er packt sie in einen Schrank wo schin mehrere rote Jacken hängen. Er fragt sie ob sie etwas essen möchte doch sie schüttelt nur den Kopf. thumbWährenddessen fahren Nick und Eddie einen Waldweg entlang. Eddie versucht die Fährte des anderen Blutbaders, also des Postbeamten der Robin entführt hat, aufzunehmen. Er sagt Nick das der Blutbader sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht getötet hat, da er schon die Studentin "gefressen" hat und das Mädchen solange mästet bis er wieder Hunger hat, was ca. nach 10 Tagen der Fall sein wird. Kurz wird der Postbeamte gezeigt wie er seine Schuhe begutachtet. thumb|leftAls sie das Haus des Täters endlich entdeckt habe, halten Nick und Eddie ein Stück weiter entfernt an einer Brücke. Die beiden Reiben sich mit Wolfsprotektor ein, damit der Postbeamte sie nicht riechen kann. Die beiden machen einen Umweg damit der Täter sie nicht entdeckt und gehen zum Haus. Je näher sie dem Haus kommen, desto mehr verliert Eddie die Kontrolle über sich. Um Nick nicht zu gefährden geht er und lässt Nick dort alleine. Nick ruft thumbdaraufhin Hank an. Währenddessen scheint der Blutbader im Haus etwas gewittert zu haben, trotz des Wolfsprotektors. Er sieht aus dem Fenster kann jedoch niemanden sehen. Kurz darauf klopft es an der Tür unter dem Tisch. Der Blutbader stellt den Tisch weg und öffnet die Tür. Vor ihm steht Robin uns sagt sie will nach Hause. Er fährt sie an dass sie dort Zuhause ist und schließt die Luke wieder. thumb|leftNick geht zurück zur Hauptstraße und wartet dort darauf das Hank ankommt. Als dieser eintrifft, erzählt Nick ihm er sei dem Täter anhand der Schuhabdrücke gefolgt. Er reibt Hank mit Wolfprotektor ein damit dieser auch nicht gewittert werden kann und die beiden gehen denselben Weg zum Haus den Nick und Eddie vorher benutzten. Die beiden entscheiden sich dazu ins Haus zu gehen. thumbDie beiden klopfen an der Tür an und der Postbeamte macht auf. Sie sehen das seine Schuhe andere sind als die, die er vorher anhatte und Hank hat Zweifel das er der wahre Täter ist. Der Blutsbader bittet sie jedoch höflich herein. Drinnen fallen Nick die kleinen Figuren auf, die in einem Regal stehen. Darunter ist die, die auch Sylvia Oster gefunden hatte. thumb|leftNick zeigt ihm ein Foto des verschwundenen Mädchens doch der Postbeamte spielt den Unbetroffenen. Er erklärt sich bereit das Nick und Hank das Haus durchsuchen dürfen, in dem Wissen das sie nach seinen Schuhen suchen, die er bereits entsorgt hat. Die beiden verlassen das Haus wieder und Hank ist sich sicher das er der Falsche ist, jedoch fällt ihm kurz danach auf, das der Postbeamte die Melodie des Liedes, das die Tote aus dem Wald auf dem iPod hatte, summte. thumbDie beiden gehen ins Haus hinein mit Taschenlampen und Waffen. Es scheint als wäre der Blutbader am schlafen, jedoch kommt er plötzlich und greift die beiden an. Nick sieht sein Blubader-Gesicht dabei. Er überwältigt Nick und Hank und rennt aus dem Haus hinaus. Hank kann schnell aufstehen und schießt mehrmals auf ihn. Als er tot ist wird sein Gesicht wieder normal. thumb|leftWieder im Haus suchen die beiden Robin Howell. Gerade als sie aufgeben wollte weil sie nirgends zu finden ist, klappert die Tür zum Keller neben Nick. Er öffnet die Tür und findet Robin. Sie ist verstört doch er beruhigt und sagt ihr das sie bald nach Hause kann. thumbNick besucht seine Tante Marie wieder einmal im Krankenhaus. Sie liegt immer noch im Koma. Es kommt eine Ärztin, so scheint es jedenfalls, herein und will Marie etwas spritzen. Nick hindert sie daran und es kommt zum Kampf. Nick kriegt die Spritze ab und geht zu Boden. Es ist dieselbe Frau die Nick gesehen hatte als er aus dem Schmuckgeschäft kam. Sie hat wieder ihr entstelltes Gesicht für einen Moment und verschwindet dann. thumb|leftDraußen vor dem Krankenhaus steigt die Frau in einen Wagen. Der Fahrer ist Captain Sean Renard. Er fragt sie ob sie Tante Marie getötet hätte, doch sie antwortet nur das sie es nicht geschafft hätte, da Nick da war. Captain Renard sagt nur das sie es wieder versuchen werden. thumbIm Krankenhaus kümmern sich die Ärzte um Nick. Am Ende der Episode sieht man wie Tante Marie aus dem Koma erwacht und die Augen aufmacht. Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu Nebendarsteller *Tim Bagley als Postbeamter *Claire Coffey als Adalind Schade *Ayanna Berkshire als Dr. Rose *Kate Burton als Marie Kessler Gastdarsteller *Joy Flatz als Sylvie Oster *Tierra Valentine als Sylvie's Zimmernachbarin *Burl Ross als Forest Service Officer *Sophia Mitri Schloss als Robin Howell *Julie Vhay als Robin's Mutter *Mark Lewis als Robin's Großvater *Casey Vann als Angry Perp *Danny Hernandez als Hulda Soundtrack *"Sweet Dreams" von Eurythmics *"Sweet Dreams" von Marilyn Manson Trivia Zitate Galerie Ewe9.png Nb1.png Ewe1.png Es war einmal....jpg Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode